A New Babysitter
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Vicky finally quits babysitting Timmy and his parents hire Cloudy Kicks a high school soccer player from the neighboring town of Canterlot to fill the position. However it isn't long before they get into wacky antics and insane shenanigans together as she isn't as unwise as the rest of Dimsdale might be... (Story Request)


**A/N: This is a story requested by Misaki Ayuzawa234. Status of this story will depend on opinion, reviews and so on. If it doesn't do well or I will likely call it off. I wish to disclaim I have not seen FOP since early 2000s. As such, my knowledge of what has happened in the series is limited and will likely be somewhat bias from childhood memories. I hope that it ends up doing well given my lack of expertise with this style of story.**

A Lavender skinned blond haired teenager sat in a rolling desk chair on her cell phone "...and you want me to do it?" she asks "Alrighty I can be there in an hour!" she cheers excitedly.

This was Cloudy Kicks, she was an energetic Junior at Canterlot High School. She had recently become a babysitter to make some extra money especially with the Fall Formal so soon after the first day of school. "Turners huh?" she says writing down the last name of the father who she had recently just talked to. "Bit of a drive but okay!" she chuckles happily.

She was contacted by a Mr. Turner asking for her services as a babysitter after their last babysitter up and quit for no reason. He lived a town over in Dimsdale which for her wasn't a concern. She was happy since it would be her first client.

She didn't know what all awaited her in the otherwise quiet town of Dimsdale. She didn't know too much besides the occasional news reports about strange things that had happened off an on in the town but would seemingly be fixed as if by magic. Then again CHS didn't exactly have a clean track record either.

Meanwhile Timmy Turner, the young rambunctious ten year old who was to be babysat by Cloudy Kicks was in his room. The young boy and his two fairies Cosmo and Wanda had their handful of misadventures. Be it running through the realm of the TV, Fighting Pixies, running from a fairy hunting teacher named Crocker and escapades with the evil babysitter known as Vicky.

"Timmy!" His father yells upstairs. He and the two fairies look at each other knowing his father would just bust in and they were fighting in small mech suits for fun.

"Uh quick I wish everything was back to the way it was!"Timmy says. Cosmo and Wanda grin and with a flick of their wands the mechs were once more just action figures and the mess of a room was neat and tidy as if NOTHING had happened.

It was all just in time too as his father opens the door "Just letting you know sport you have a new babysitter starting tomorrow!" he says.

"But uh what happened to Vicky? Or the other one?" Timmy asks as if he didn't know.

"I dunno she called earlier and said she was done babysitting you." Mr. Turner answers "I want you to behave yourself now."

"I will dad." Timmy says and Mr. Turner nods and walks back downstairs.

"Great a new babysitter." Timmy sighs "How many evil babysitters can they have?"

"Now now Timmy, not ALL babysitters are evil." Wanda says poofing back out of the fish bowl. "You should give her a chance."

"A chance!? The last 3 times we got rid of Vicky we got a babysitter who was either more evil or just as crazy! Remember when Crocker took over as the babysitter?" Timmy complains.

"Timmy has a point Wanda." Cosmo says "Vicky was the best of them."

"I still think you should give her a chance." Wanda says crossing her arms. "You can't just judge someone because all of the other babysitters you had were evil. Furthermore..."

"Careful Timmy she's nagging again!" Cosmo says poofing them both a pair of earmuffs to block out Wanda's voice...For all of 5 seconds until she took notice of them. Angry she poofs them away and turns Cosmo's head into an anvil causing him to crash into the ground.

"Timmy all I am saying is give her a chance. If she turns out to be evil we can find a way to scare her off deal?" Wanda asks.

"Ugh fine." Timmy sighs "IF she isn't evil I won't make any wishes to get rid of her."

"Timmy!" both of his parents call "Your new babysitter is here!"

"Already!?" Timmy exclaimed in a panic "Uh...One second!" he calls downstairs.

"Uh quick guys!" he says as the two fairies poof themselves into a hat and watch to blend in. He then walks downstairs sweating up a storm out of sheer nervousness.

"I hope you two get along." Mrs. Turner could be heard from the living room.

"I am sure we will!" A feminine voice could be heard.

"If he causes too much trouble you know how to get ahold of us." Mr. Turner says.

Timmy turned the corner and looked at Cloudy Kicks who had a nice big smile on her face as she replied "I am sure he will be no trouble." she says kindly.

Timmy looked up at Wanda who was giving him a 'told you so' look Timmy rolled his eyes as his dad took notice.

"Here he is!" Mr. Turner says. "Timmy I want you to meet uhhh..." Mr. Turner pauses tapping his chin before leaning over to Cloudy. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Cloudy Kicks." She says.

"Cloud Kicks." Mr. Turner says as he joins his wife at the door. "Anyway We're off to work so you two play nice now!" he says

"Oh! But don't have TOO much fun!" Mrs. Turner says as they close the door with a loud slam.

"Hi uh...Ms Kicks." Timmy says nervously. 'Okay I don't see a chainsaw...or a comically oversized cheesegrater but that doesn't mean she's evil' he thinks.

"Hi Timmy!" she says energetically "You can call me Cloudy. Man your parents just go on and on...like it's so ridiculous."

Timmy walked a little closer and swallowed a lump in his throat "So uh...do you want me to go to bed then?" he asks nervously.

"It's only 6:04?" Cloudy says a little confused.

"But uh it's 9:04 on the East Coast." Timmy says.

"Soooooo?" she asks "I guess if you WANT to I won't stop you."

"Okay." Timmy says "I uh have some homework to do soooo see ya!" he says as he darts around the corner and up the stairs. Once in his room both Cosmo and Wanda poof back to their Fairy forms.

"Told you." Wanda scolds.

"Yeah, yeah she seems alright for now...but what if she just wants to lure us into a false sense of security?" Timmy asks.

"For goodness sakes Timmy how paranoid are you!?" Wanda exclaims.

"Why shouldn't I be?!" he asks "If the last three were either pure evil or out to get you two what would you do?"

"Point taken." Wanda sighs "Still give her a chance! Fourth time's the charm!" she says.

"Fine." Timmy sighs.


End file.
